Words Spoken
by forgettingxyou
Summary: Drabbles on Soul and Maka and most are fluff. idk whats wrong with me they were supposed to come out angsty but they didn't, oh well.


**You put your iPod on shuffle, and whatever the second or third word is, you write a short drabble based on that word. (IDEA CAME FROM DEVI LE'SMIRROR –CHECK HER OUT, SHE'S AWESOME). This will be done in multiple point of views- 1****st**** and 3****rd****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Words Spoken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>**Gift (Into the Night- Chad Kroeger/Santana)**

She was a gift. That's what she was to him, an offering from the heavens. Of course, no one knew such things. It would ruin everything. Everything they had established in the past. No matter, because just her presence was enough for him to zip his lips and sadly a part of himself. She was the missing piece of the puzzle, which was his heart, no doubt. Everything was whole with her around, like nothing would ever go missing again. She was truly a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell it was love from above that could save him from hell.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Bad (Ignorance- Paramore)<strong>

It was unhealthy for her to go on this way. To be stuck on thoughts, unable to conjure the proper actions to go on. She had changed, but, it seemed he never noticed. Sometimes she wanted to yell at him. _'I'm not the same kid back then!' _Of course, it would have been ridiculous and random although it made sense to her considering she barely stopped thinking about it, about how she had matured physically. He barely looked her way, as if she was a mere stranger. His ignorance towards her changed had reached its peak one day.

"Soul..."

"Yeah?"

She hesitated but continued anyways. "Why do you treat me like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm just a nobody to you? As if I hadn't change since back then. You are so ignorant towards me nowadays. And it's pissing me off!" She let it out ending with a huff.

"Hm." Although, she hadn't really explained what she meant by her words, he knew what she was talking about.

"Hm? That's all you have to say? Fine, then." She started to stalk away when he closed his hand over her wrist and turned her swiftly around. She was taken aback by his actions; surely, she had not expected him to confront her afterwards.

She sighed, looking down at her shoes, not knowing what to expect. Soul took her chin between his finger and thumb and forced her to look up at him.

"Heh. Maka, you are so oblivious." He leaned in and she took in a breath.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Paints (The Ballad of Mona Lisa- Panic! At the Disco)<strong>

The things I would do for her, for my bookworm. I would do anything. The impossible even. I would paint the world for her― with my secret talent that only she is aware of― just the way she wants it. Truth be told there is no canvas big enough to demonstrate what I feel for Maka but I still attempt to paint her something.

-skips to when he gives it to her-

"Hey, Maka, I got something to give you," I waved her over to my room.

"Whaa…" She asked in confusion as she stepped in the room. Once in my room, I point towards a rectangle shape on my dresser and strip it of the white cloth covering the artwork behind.

"Oh, Soul! It's so pretty!" She said, gushing. I had painted one of the many things I love about her; her hair. It was painted as if it was sprawled on her bed making all kinds of twists. The texture of it between my fingers had inspired me. The smell itself was mesmerizing. How could I not love it?

"I love it! But, I'm pretty sure my hair isn't that pretty," she stated while she blushed. The different shades of blond could not match her hair more perfectly. "Well, it is. So accept it," I tell her.

She gives me a light smile. "Wait, what's this for anyways?"

"For our two year partnership," I gave her one of my genuine smiles.

"Aww, you remembered?" She asked, not expecting an answer, it was obvious I remembered. "Damn, I didn't get you anything." She kicked the floor sheepishly.

"Eh don't worry. I already got what I want," I answered honestly.

As Maka looked up from the painting she saw me coming and I took her in a sweet embrace, cherishing the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Something (Sally's Song- The Nightmare Before Christmas)<strong>

I don't know what it was. It was _something_ I couldn't put into words. Something about those emerald eyes. Something about that smile she always seemed to wear. Something about the way she would say my name… that pulled me to her like a bee and a flower. To me it was normal; it was just the way it was when we were together.

It was also something she didn't noticed. She didn't notice the furtive glances I would give her here and there, the way I was always tempted to pull her away from the flirtatious guys, the way I dreaded the end of the day when I would have to say good night and wait for morning to see her again. She was blind to the attempts I made to try to hug her or even kiss her, but, I always ended up talking myself out of it; it never seemed like the right time. I've tried to give up―on a relationship that didn't really exist― and move on to someone else. It was nearly impossible. That s_omething,_ that I couldn't quite understand, kept calling to me and I broke under its full control. Whatever that something was, was unmistakably powerful and I was prisoner to that power.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Rule (Viva la Vida- Coldplay)<strong>

"Soul! I'll be back soon I have to go to the book store, bye!" Maka shouted while closing the front door.

Soul grunted and scratched his snow white head when he walked into the kitchen from his bedroom. He hoped Maka would be here quickly because he was starving. Just as he placed the carton of milk back into the fridge and whipped his mouth he heard a muffled ringing. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Ah, the sound was coming from Maka's room. Well, that made sense. Soul stepped towards her room and twisted the doorknob of her purple door forgetting all about her rule.

Once inside, he discovered Maka's phone under her pillow. Placing the pillow back down on the bed he caught the sweet scent of his bookworm. Ignoring his pleasure, he unlocked her phone to stop it from ringing. He locked the phone and placed it on her desk when his eyes landed on a folded paper. Curious, he unfolded it to find a bunch of little drawings and doodles Maka had drawn.

Soul chuckled to himself and sat at her desk taking a closer look at her caricatures. He noticed the chibi drawings of a boy character looked strangely like him. And obviously the chibi girl was Maka herself. He didn't fail to notice that the whole paper was surrounded by hearts, not missing an occasional broken heart here and there. Realizing, Soul folded up the paper back in half and placed it where it was, and left the room with a smile on his face.

-time forwarded to when Maka gets home-

"Soul, I'm back." Maka took off her dark blue hoodie and throws it on the couch and gently places the bag of books next to it. She turned towards the kitchen when Soul stepped from behind the wall, took her wrist, and pinned her to the wall at neck length.

"Hey, Soul. What's your problem?" She tried to wriggle free, but in vain.

"You know, I heard something today…" He smirked at her.

"Er… And what would that be?"

"Something important."

"Like…?" She asked again, getting irritated_. What would be so important as to pin me against the wall to tell me?_

Soul gave up trying to tease her because he wanted so badly to hear the words come out of her mouth already. "That you like me.." He loosened his grip on her wrist a bit.

_Whoa. What? Who could've told him? _Maka hadn't told anyone she liked Soul so no one told him anything, that's for sure. How does he know? Was it the way she acted that gave her away? No, it couldn't be, Maka acts the same with Soul as she does with anyone else. Unless…

"You've been in my room today." It was more of a statement rather than a question. She was getting more nervous as time ticked.

"No, why would I?" He leaned closer to her, pleading with his eyes for her to tell him the truth.

She saw right through him. "You liar! You have been in my room! That's one of my rules! You can't go into my room if I'm not home." She looked down at his shoes, unable to see him in the eyes. She had ruined everything with a couple of doodles.

"Death, why do you have to be so cute when you're mad?" He questioned her as she looked up into his crimson eyes, not sure if she had heard him right.

"Wha-" She was cut off by soft, warm lips colliding with hers. She couldn't help but kiss back; of course she couldn't Soul was kissing her.. Soul, the boy who she was sure had no romantic affection for her and, for the first time, Maka was happy she had been wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Kiss (My first kiss- 3OH!3 ft. Kesha)<strong>

It was a rainy day as I sat on the couch reading "Catching Fire" from one of my favorite series of books when I felt someone sit next to me. I sighed to myself; it was Soul.

"Hey Ma-" he started but I lifted my index finger in the air indicating him to wait until I finished reading the sentence:

"_I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," he says._

I close the book, wanting to know Katniss' reaction to Peeta's loving statement, but knowing too well that I won't be able to read with Soul this close to me.

"Yes?" I ask, putting the red text on the coffee table in front of us, and twisting my body to face him with my left leg crossed and my right leg off to the side.

"Hey, choose a number from 1 through 10." He said, facing me as well, with his right arm next to me resting on the edge of the back of the couch.

"Err… Okay?" I respond, confused at his randomness. _3._ "Okay, I got my number."

"Alright, are you sure you want to keep that number?" He asks and I nod. "Okay." He took a deep breath and took my lips with his. My eyes were wide with surprise but they flickered shut at once. Oh Lord Death, Soul is kissing me! Why? Oh what- this feels amazing… Well I always thought Soul's kisses would feel that way and now I know I'm right.

We broke apart but we were just an inch away from each other and I noticed he had cupped my check in his hands.

"Was your number one?" He asked. The kiss had been brief but also mesmerizing so my brain had stopped functioning and without a thought in my head I answered honestly, "N-no"

And so he swooped forward and kissed me again. Okay this is happening again. Why? Gah I can't think straight. This kiss was longer than the first one. I absently parted my lips, granting entrance to his warm tongue. I stupidly let a little moan slip from my throat. We kissed for 5 more seconds and he asked me something else, "Was two your number?"

"Uh-uh."

This time we both leaned into each other. _Wait Maka what are you doing? Think Maka! Do something. _I then leaped into his lap and intertwined my fingers in his silky white hair causing him to growl in pleasure._ That's not what I meant, _said the voice in my head, the voice of reason. His hands were now at my back, pulling me into him. Boy, did he know how to kiss. We pulled away at the same time in need of air. "So, three was your number, huh?" he asked in a husky voice and a smirk.

And that is how my first kiss went.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Still (Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking of her clothes- Panic! At the Disco)<strong>

Maka was currently seeing someone. And, not to sound mean, but Soul wondered why Maka and Liam were still going out. Soul would constantly watch them, trying to figure it out. But, to his surprise, they seemed like a normal couple with nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't like Liam one bit, not that he had done anything to Soul, just that he was going out with Maka was enough. But that didn't make sense; it's not like Maka was anything more to him than just his meister.

One day she had come home saying she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Soul watched as she floated to her room and thought_, I wish I could be lucky... __**With Maka**__,_added another voice in his head and he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>*↕ <span>guys these two are connected and they are linked together<span> ↕*****

* * *

><p><strong>8. Life (Northern Downpour- Panic! At The Disco)<strong>

Suddenly out of nowhere one day she came home again with tripping eyes and flooded lungs.

"I thought that I, at least, wouldn't mess this up," she whispered, facing the front door, not aware that Soul was there.

"Maka?" He asked, awaking from a nap.

"Oh, Soul, you're here," she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" He questioned rushing to her.

"I-it's my fault," she hugged the white haired boy, "I-I shouldn't have said anything."

Soul sighed. He knew she was talking about Liam. What did he do? Not wanting to ask Maka at such a fragile time, he let her cry it out. She had been crying on him for 5 minutes in which time he led her to the couch.

"You okay?" Concern rang clear in his voice.

"Mm," was all she could manage so she nodded her head a bit. Seeing that she wasn't completely okay he took her head and placed it on his shoulder.

He would always be her shoulder to cry on no matter what. Her whole life she needed one, and now she had one. I would always be here to comfort her whenever she was hurt. No matter what.

"Shh," he said, slipping his hand in her soft blond hair. Soul started to hum a song that she didn't recognize and she drifted away to a dreamless sleep. When she was positively asleep he carried her to her bed. I wish people would stop hurting you, Maka.

Soul was starting to walk out her room when he heard her whimper. It broke his heart to see that she was so bruised and broken considering how short she has lived her life.

Soul exited the room and came back with a blanket and a pillow. He set them up on the floor and lay down. Maka continued to cry softly in her sleep with an occasional whisper of his name.

Her arm dangled off the side of her bed as if she knew Soul was there. He took her hand in his own and fell asleep, pleading the moon to not go down and disappear.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not proud of this. I could've done so much better. I think, meh maybe not. Well yeah I guess that's all I have to say goodbye.<em>

_Oh yeah and thanks again to Devi Le'sMirror (: she's awesome o.o _


End file.
